


Después de los buenos tiempos

by Unaflor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Centrado en Sirius y Remus, M/M, Post-Azkaban
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de los buenos tiempos sólo quedan fragmentos de cuerpos y memorias para recordar por qué todavía se sigue luchando cuando ya se ha perdido todo, y a veces ni siquiera eso. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de los buenos tiempos

En Azkaban no sólo había días malos, también había días peores, días tan largos que parecían meses, años, siglos, todo eso incrustado a presión en veinticuatro horas infinitas. Los días malos eran esos en los que en su cabeza resonaba esa canción que Remus solía tararear y cuya letra nunca aprendieron, una de esas canciones muggles de Lily. Sólo eso, Remus y su estúpida canción de Lily eran lo que Sirius necesitaba para creer con una fe ciega y feroz que era posible morir de tristeza, de la tristeza de haberlo perdido todo, hasta la letra de una canción que jamás le había gustado.   
Los días que no recordaba la melodía de la canción, esos eran los peores. Si cerraba los ojos todo lo que podía ver era la espalda de Remus cubriendo la mitad de su escritorio de Hogwarts, sólo su espalda encorvada sobre un montón de papeles y tinta y la certeza de que está tarareando esa maldita canción con la boca cerrada, la sonrisa distendida, y no poder ponerle un sonido a ese recuerdo sepia que se va, se diluye y desaparece con todo lo demás que no volverá jamás.

...

La primera vez que se ven después de trece años todo se siente un poco raro y la situación es tan vertiginosa que se escapa de los dedos cuando alguien intenta agarrarla, porque hay tanto que decir, tantas disculpas que pedir y tantas explicaciones que dar, pero también hay que matar a Peter y mantener cerca a Harry, y en el medio de todo eso, _Remus_. Remus y su abrazo que es un abrazo que nace simultáneamente en los dos, como si ya lo hubiesen practicado, como si fuese una repetición de un abrazo que llevan preparando trece años o quizás toda una vida, todo sonrisas despuntando y el olor de Remus exactamente igual a como Sirius lo recordaba. No se necesita nada más que eso para romperle el corazón, o quizás es simplemente que _Azkaban te dejó hecho en un grandísimo idiota sentimental, Sirius Black_. Pero de nuevo: hay que matar a Peter.   
La próxima vez que se ven es en Escocia y llueve en el medio de una fiesta de cerveza donde un hombre ojeroso se deja empapar sentado en una esquina, bebiendo solo y tarareando alguna cosa que nadie podría escuchar entre las risas y el ruido de los vasos estallando constantemente contra el piso. A sus pies, sentado sobre un montón de adoquines húmedos, un perro negro lo mira fijamente después de haber estado corriendo de un lado para el otro, sin sentido y llenándose de barro. Si alguien prestase atención, notaría que sonríe.

...

Remus sabe que si sigue preocupándose por Sirius Black en sus misiones, Sirius va a hacer que lo maten, que es una forma de matarlos a los dos, además. Por eso es que siempre vuelve, o al menos lo hace cuando puede, y lleva una cantidad ridícula de cosas con él como whisky de fuego y cerveza de manteca, pero también ranas de chocolate y todas las grajeas con sabor a pasto que ha podido encontrar en sus semanas de ausencia, porque son las que a Sirius le gustan más. Sirius cree que esperar por Remus en la oscuridad de Grimmauld Place es una agonía, pero lo mismo agradece tener a alguien a quién esperar después de tantas derrotas, y hace de esperar su única actividad en esa casa hasta que se le ocurre que podría ser útil para Remus tener toda la información que los periódicos publican sobre los licántropos y así es como se hace con todas las publicaciones periódicas muggles y mágicas. No sirve de nada, pero Remus no va a ser quien le muestre a Sirius Black la ficción que ya conoce de su participación en las actividades de la Orden.   
-A veces creo que lo único que estoy haciendo en este lugar es morir cada día un poco más -dice. Ya es de noche, o quizás no, pero todas son noches para él en esa casa. Suena tan amargo que Remus siente que la voz de Sirius resuena al final de su lengua, como se siente el café cuando no es ácido o dulce. Tendidos uno al lado del otro, Remus agradece que Sirius esté mirando el techo.   
-Sólo un poco más de paciencia.   
-¿Paciencia? ¿Cuánto más, exactamente, Remus? -refunfuña Sirius, sentándose en la cama y buscando su túnica entre el montón de ropa desparramada entre las sábanas. Remus sabe que a partir de allí sólo pueden discutir y se pregunta cuándo es que eso empezó a suceder entre ellos, en qué momento dejaron de solucionar todas sus discusiones con sonrisas amplias y caricias aquí o allá. Sirius parece pensar algo parecido porque sonríe un poco, una de esas sonrisas que hielan habitaciones, sólo hacen que Remus piense en cosas tristes y que parece que van a sacarle el alma por la boca si no se protege en seguida. Sonríe, el muy canalla: es un alivio y una maldición que todavía pueda hacerlo, y poniéndose de pie dice eso de _¿ya estamos viejos, Lunático? ¿Es esto?_ que hace que Remus se mire un poco las manos, la piel tirante de las manos, el aura transparente de las uñas y quiera romper todo porque _eramos mejor que esto_.

...

Una semana antes de morir, Sirius Black soñó que estaba de regreso en Hogwarts. Remus, él y Peter estaban persiguiendo a James y a Lily en su primera cita por Hogsmeade, debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Cuernos, que para esa altura de sus vidas, ya les quedaba a todos muy pequeña. De la tienda de dulces a la librería, de la librería a la tienda de bromas donde James intentó no mirar nada detenidamente y Lily fingió no notar el interés de James, y de ahí a las Tres Escobas, donde Lily se detuvo antes de entrar y dijo algo que ninguno de ellos pudo escuchar, pero que hizo sonrojar a James y que redundó en Cornamenta gritando en la dirección en la que se hallaban, sólo sus pies visibles, que por qué mejor no se sumaban a ellos y tomaban cerveza todos juntos.   
Sirius Black soñó la cerveza espumada y dulce, la sonrisa de Lily Evans, los anteojos de James Potter, su voz ya lejana llamándolo _Canuto_ más veces de las que cualquier libro de gramática recomendaría aconsejable en la lengua de su Majestad La Reina. También soñó a Remus a su lado, con el flequillo sobre los ojos brillantes y con menos cicatrices, con los bolsillos llenos de chocolate que comerían por la noche, arrojándoselos de cama en cama. Soñó a Peter, el pequeño Peter, el que no los traicionaría. Lo soñó junto a Lily, porque allí es donde pertenecía y donde a Sirius le gustaría que estuviese ahora, incluso si no sabe admitirlo.   
Soñó con risas. Sólo risas y espuma muy blanca hasta que ya no pudo seguir soñando.   
Sirius Black destrozó su habitación una semana antes de morir, esa a la que había prometido no regresar nunca y de la que ya no podía escapar. Lo hizo a los gritos y llorando, como los niños, como los locos, como los tristes y desquiciados. Luego lo recompuso todo para Remus, el Remus real que podía llegar en cualquier momento, viejo y cansado, sin risas. Una semana antes de morir, Sirius Black deseó que algo finalmente pasara, aunque fuese su muerte.


End file.
